Those Are Trees!
by TrulyTruffla
Summary: Thneedville is celebrating change, but a bigger change is in the air when Audrey tells 12 year-old Ted Wiggins her dream of owning a real tree. One-shot on Audrey showing Ted her mural


**A/N: Another Lorax fanfic! These are way to much fun to write! I have two more that I will like to post! So, anyway once more the dialogue in bold is from the movie. Sorry if it's not precise, it has been two weeks since I've seen it. (And I dying to see it again, even though I already seen it twice. Oh well I'll just have to wait for it to go on Blu-Ray, but that will take forever!) Anyway enough of my useless rambling please enjoy and remember I don't own the Lorax!**

They're Called Trees

Ted rolled down the busy streets of Thneedville on his mono-scooter. Thneedville was crowded as usual, but today everyone was celebrating the town's recent good luck. It had came a long away from what it was like when Grammy Norma was younger. She had told Ted all about Thneedville and what it was like in her youth. According to her, the air was bad and the town was in bad shape due to the town founder's sudden disappearance. But, that was long past. Around the time Ted was born the town's mayor Mr. O'Hare had just taken office and he completely changed the face of Thneedville. Now O'Hare Air sold fresh air and the town had new cars, houses, and lawns. The town clearly had something to celebrate, but Ted had other things on his mind.

He quickly stopped by the comic store to buy the one thing that would help with his mission he cleverly devised. Carefully he held on to his purchase as he rode to his destination. Jumping off his scooter he then excitedly tore into the package. The box said it really worked, Ted could only hope. Once opened and all ready to go, Ted carefully piloted the model airplane around the rooftops before he let it drop in one of the house's backyard. Yes it worked. "**Yes**!" he exclaimed. Dropping the remote controller he ran across the street and rang the doorbell. He rang it a second a time for good measures when she opened the door

Audrey. There she stood in front of him. Ted couldn't help but stare at for a minute. "**Oh hi Ted**," she greeted him cheerfully. This brought him back to Earth. "**Oh hey, Audrey**," Ted tried to sound cool. "**Did your ball land in my back-yard again**?" she asked. "**Model airplane this time**," he replied. "**Let's go take a look**," she said. She began to lead the way into house before she stopped and asked, "**Hey do want to see something cool**?" She once again began to head into the house. "Well come on," she urged as she walked through the door. Ted quickly paused to pump some mouth spray into his mouth before following her in.

"Ok I'm going to cover your eyes," she said placing her hands over his eyes. "What? Why?' Ted asked. "It's part of the surprise," she said, "Don't worry, I'll steer you right." Audrey carefully guided him to her backyard. "Alright here we are,' she said. She gently removed her hands and Ted opened his eyes. The back of Audrey's house was painted blue with what looked like big multi-colored lollipops. "**Whoa**!" Ted exclaimed. "**Do you like it**?" she asked. "**This is amazing**!" he said excitedly, "**What are those**?" She smiled as she took his hands. "**Those are trees**!" she exclaimed, "**Real ones. They use to grow all around**." Ted couldn't believe she was holding his hands. "Go on," he encouraged. "**And people say their tufts were softer than anything even and silk and they smell as sweet as butterfly milk**," she continued on letting go of his hands. "**Wow**,' Ted exclaimed, "**What does that even mean**?" "**I know right**," she agreed. She rapidly took his hands again and he felt sheer rush of joy. But, before he knew it she was rolling onto her back and kicking him over her. "**Oh yeah**," he grunted as he slammed into the ground. "**What I what more than anything is to see a real living tree growing in my back-yard**," she continued hopefully. That's when an idea suddenly popped into Ted's head and decided to play it out. "**I'm just thinking out loud here, but if a guy got you one**," he began. "**Well I'll probably marry him on the spot**," she eagerly interrupted him. Ted's eyes widened. "**That sounds silly, doesn't it**?" she asked embarrassed. "**No not all**," Ted reassured her. She smiled pleasantly at him. "By the way your mural is really cool,' he complimented her. "Thanks," she smiled again. The two then kicked back and admired Audrey's work. _I'm so going to get you that tree, Audrey_ he thought. She was going to get a tree no matter what, Ted was bound determined.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Please feel free to review. I'm open to suggestions!**


End file.
